


Well-Suited

by slamncram (GettheSalt)



Series: Trettien [18]
Category: Thor (Comics)
Genre: Bodyguard Romance, Fictober, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Thor (Marvel), Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, Kingsguard, M/M, Rumors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 05:37:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16340780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GettheSalt/pseuds/slamncram
Summary: When Laufey made Thor a member of the Kingsguard, he'd simply been trying to keep control of him. He hadn't realized it would solve another problem for him in the process.





	Well-Suited

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober Day 18/31. Who doesn't love a good bodyguard romance, right?

When he’d come of age, the issue King Laufey had found with Thor was his own distrust. It was nothing the boy had done. If anything, Thor had proved less of a defection risk than some of the sons of the Jotnar lords.

But, putting him on a front line was something Laufey simply couldn’t risk. Should Asgard rise up and come to collect their prince, there was no promise Thor would stay loyal to the Jotunn royalty that had raised him as a ward.

So, Laufey had made him one of the Kingsguard. Still prestigious, still worthy of his skill with a hammer. But far less likely to ally to another side when he so rarely left the royal city.

And, it let him stay close to Loki. That, Laufey had ordered the commander to foster. His youngest, and consequently, smallest son was fond of their Asgardian ward. It was he who had changed Thor with magic, had been Thor’s playmate when they were younger – by his own demand – and who had made it so Thor could bear the extreme cold of their realm.

It was good for both of them. Thor got to bask in the glory of holding such an important role within the kingdom, and Loki got to enjoy the company of his most favourite companion. Though the Kingsguard numbered many, and there were always many options for who would attend the young prince whenever he went travelling or went abroad, it was always Thor who was counted amongst them. The others could change, Loki didn’t seem to care. But it was Thor who was his primary guardian, and it was Thor who could almost always be found at his side.

Laufey had dealt with a problem quite well, in his mind. He had protected his son, given Thor a position where he was seen to be competent and courageous, and he had put his own mind at ease about the possibility of Thor’s defection.

It was when the rumours began to reach his ears that he realized he had done more than all that.

Laufey had always known that Loki and Thor were fond of each other. He’d been glad for it, because, as much as possible, he’d tried to raise them as brothers. Thor may not have been truly Jotunn, but that didn’t make him family. It had been the approach that seemed best suited to keep Thor in line and make him develop a fondness for them and their realm. He and Loki had been similar in size, then, and Thor may have grown to be taller and broader than Loki in time, but they were still evenly matched. Still close.

If the rumours were true, maybe too close.

The servants were fond of their gossip, and Laufey couldn’t help overhearing it, from time to time. They didn’t always look out for their king, they certainly didn’t always look out for his spies. Tales came back to Laufey. Tales of Thor sneaking into Loki’s chambers when he was to be standing guard outside. Tales of the two of them being caught walking in the evenings, hardly strolling like a prince and his guard.

Tales of maids who hadn’t thought to knock, because the prince was supposed to be _away_ , and had walked in Loki and his guard. Loki seated in his guard’s lap, both of them naked, Loki’s back arched, fingers curling against the floor while he drove himself down on Thor’s cock with such abandon that neither of them noticed the maid before she left in a hurry.

That sort of thing should be concerning to Laufey. If they were so wrapped up in each other that they didn’t notice a maid, would Thor notice if an assassin were to sneak up on them?

At the same time, it was difficult to present Loki to the Lords of Jotunheim as a husband for their children. He was too small, too short, and though he was immensely powerful in magic and skilled on the battlefield, he _was_ the last in line for the crown. He was simply not an easy cow to sell.

By putting Thor in place as Loki’s guard, Laufey had managed to fix the suitor problem without even trying. He had done himself a favour.

But perhaps not the poor maids.

Laufey would have to have a talk with his son about the value of a locked door.


End file.
